His breaking heart
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: Tweek loves Craig. He loves him so much that sometimes, it hurts to put on that fake smile as he lets Craig trample all over him. Short, but bittersweet. Creek. R&R.


It's difficult to explain just exactly what he's feeling. He can never just quite put it into words, and not just because he twitches. It could be his heart is holding him back, and telling him that no, he could not say it. This was bliss; it was agony. This was everything Tweek ever wanted.

And yet it was so imperfect. So broken, just like he knew he was. Why was it that everytime he set his aquamarine eyes on that beautiful body and that emotionless face, his heart broke and yet he put on a smile? Tweek felt soft arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, bringing his mind to a momentary clearing.

"Craig - NGH! - How was work?" he asked, twitching just as violently as ever before as he moved away and brought his hands up into his hair, pulling at the blonde locks with enough force to pull out a few strands. The raven merely nodded, informing his lover that work had gone well. Probably so well that he had decided to stay out late and party, and then sleep with all the sluts that showed off their breasts for him. Craig was like that. He was an asshole. But he didn't used to be.

It was in the very beginning of their relationship, if Tweek remembered correctly, that Craig loved him and only him. Their love was naïve and foolish and only people who believed in gnomes could fall for such a stupid prank. Tweek mentally scolded himself, knowing that he was the only one who would ever fall for such a trap.

He loved Craig. He loved him so much that a life without him was like a life without coffee; he couldn't do it. And so he continued to try as hard as he could to get his 'lover' to come back home to him and lay with him in bed at night, but, as it was becoming obvious to his poor heart, Craig had no intentions to do so. So now the blonde was once again staying up all night, pulling out his hair strand by strand and chomping down on his lips as he twitched and waited for the gnomes to come and kill him, all the while knowing that Craig wouldn't be there to save him. Had there ever really been in any love in this relationship?

Slowly Tweek headed over to sit next to Craig, who ignored him, as per usual. Tweek looked at the ground, continuing to make those noises that pissed Craig off enough to make him want some woman, and to make him want to hit poor Tweek. As it turned out, Craig was in that sort of a mood. A hand soon met with his face and, instead of apologizing, Craig uttered a few words of how he was tired of those little annoyances. Tweek felt his nerves acting up as Craig hurried to grab his stuff and start to walk out the door.

Tweek didn't bother trying to stop him. Instead, he sat there on the couch, eyes slowly drooping closed as he sniffled, knowing it was useless to cry. The gnomes would come and kill him any day now, and Craig would not save him as he had promised. Where was the innocence of their relationship? Tweek thought for mere seconds as he turned to look at the door that had just slammed shut, making his twitches even worse than before.

That question was so simple to answer, and that fact was enough to make the poor blonde laugh softly as he stood, tears streaming down his cheeks despite his best efforts. Their innocence had left the moment Craig decided Tweek wasn't enough. The love Tweek had for him that was unconditional did not provide Craig with satisfaction, and this Tweek knew.

But he couldn't stop this now. It was far too late for any thoughts such as those. So, as the poor blonde made his way towards the room that Craig and he used to share, he closed his eyes and nervously hummed, knowing Craig would be back for him tomorrow. Craig would be back, and he would be waiting with a smile on his face and a breaking heart.

I absolutely love this pairing. It's my new favorite of all time, and I wish I could convey how beautifully I feel about it with my work. Unfortunately, I SUCK. But I still kind of want to do a sequel or continue this somehow. Well, anyway, uh …

Read and review? I'll love you forever. C:


End file.
